Cross Dimension Travel Through a TV
by The Rwby Turtle
Summary: Alicia is absolutely a normal girl. Nothing weird, nothing too special. But somehow, she and some friends find themselves able to enter the Turtles' dimension by watching a certain TMNT episode and back by their own free will. Cursing, you have been warned. And no, I sadly don't own TMNT.


My name is Alicia. Since I was young, I have always wanted to be an author, or a writer of some sort. I have also liked singing a lot, even though I can't write a song for the life of me, and most people at my school would consider me a 'bitch jock,' which doesn't describe me at all. I'd actually be that shy girl who doesn't talk to anyone sitting in the back row, if it weren't for my sister.

My sister, Margie, got breast cancer when she was 22ish, and died about a year later. The reason she affects me at all is, she's my sister, and I have to honor her. Margie did all of the sports that girls were allowed in our town; basketball, volleyball, soccer, softball, and most important to her, running. Margie ran every day for about an hour each day and came home just in time for dinner. When she moved on, I felt responsible for continuing as her legacy. I trained hard every day, and was the star runner in our school and where ever I competed. I can out run any boy or girl in my school easily. And so, the boys tease me. Mainly because they don't know Margie was _my _older sister

The come to my games, and watch. Every game, every move I make is the perfect one. I never have any regrets, but they keep teasing. I go to their games, too. Even their coaches admire me as a player. They call me the bitch jock, because every time in a game, if there's a mistake, I shout to that player what he should've done, and then what he should do next, and they don't like it. I'm going to tell you about a very specific time when they decided to try and ruin my life. I was walking down the hallway to 3rd period. It was December, about the middle of my 7th grade year. I was minding my own business, just walking down the hall, when someone tripped me. I fell down right in the middle of the hallway. I got up and turned around. It, obviously, was the boys.

"Well, hello, Miss Bitch Jock. How is your with your relationship with the floor doing today?" Stupid Mark Fowls.

"How's yours with your pillow? I heard you fell of your bed when it saw your face pressed against it. Smart pillow."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No… I'm just intensely implying it." That earned me a shove from one of his bully buddies, Kenny Walton.

Look-y here Miss Hot Mouth, I don't wanna cause, trouble, but if you insist…"

"Dummy Mark. I think you do want a fight." I got into ready stance. He smirked at his buddies and shooed them away. It was just me and him now. I ran swiftly towards him and kicked upwards, but he dodged and punched. I flipped so his fist missed me, but I grabbed it and flipped him over in one quick move. He landed square on his back with a loud grunt and a soft moan. I started walking to my next class when he lashed out at my foot. We were dangerously close to the stairs, so when he grabbed me, I stumbled down the stairs, breaking something around my ankle area. I screamed so quickly I didn't even know it was me. By the time I could open my eyes without seeing red, Mark was gone.

That day, I made it through school by wrapping my ankle with sports wrap and duct tape that I keep in my locker for sprains on the field. My fourth hour was gym, and my teacher didn't give me a tardy because he knows that my 3rd hour is on the opposite side of the school, and my already-swollen broken ankle didn't help me walk faster. He didn't make me participate in exercises for obvious reasons, but he did ask me how it happened. I wanted so bad to tell him that it was Mark, but she'd get in trouble for starting it, so I said I was accidentally shoved down the stairs during hallway happy hour.

When I got home, I removed my make-shift cast and threw it away. I wrapped on a lot more sports wrap, about 3 inches of duct tape (loosely), and put on an old boot of Margie's. I heard a car door slam outside and knew it was time to do to my room; the entire basement. I sped to the steps as my mother walked through the door. I was safe.

"Alli, you better be doing your homework!"

"Yea, Mom, I am."

I clutched the hand-railings and limped down the stairs, trying not to put weight on my ankle. I finally crashed downstairs and watched my favorite show, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I'm right about to fall asleep when I see a bright flash of light. I blinked open my eyes. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, until I saw my kitten. She was jumping up in the air, playing with a cat toy. But she was suspended in air. I raced over to my kitten and grabbed her out of the air. When I touched her, she returned back to moving. I picked her up. The only other moving thing in the room was the TV images flashing on the screen. I walked cautiously over to my TV. Suddenly, there was a great burst of air. It knocked me right into the TV, but it wasn't… I went straight through the screen into the TMNT universe.


End file.
